Theif
by Flutiez
Summary: My attempt at writing something a little naughty! People seemed to like my other and first FBandCC fic, so I gave em' all some more. Summary is inside. P.S. It's rated T because it says some, of course, naughty things . . . sorta.


**POV: Yo's, in Second Person.**

**Genre: Romance, a tad bit of Humor. Conception.**

**Note: My attempt at writing something a bit . . . _NAUGHTY. _Me no own. Just read it. Enjoy.**

**Summary: A real charmer but a criminal. All the things to get you to feel as if your knees were jelly are things he knows how to do. All tactics are set, all according to plan, and then he just sweeps in for the take. . . **

* * *

_Thief:_

You've always been great at giving a person the punishment they deserve, but in this case, the wrong-doer kept on getting away with his act of thievery. A hit-and-run kind of guy, quick to act and quick to take what he wanted. He could easily take you over with a sqease of your waist and a sight of his mischieviously playful smile.

It happened on the weekend mornings, the week-day afternoons, and in the last few tired moments of a late Friday night while you two were studying. That naughty crime. You hate it yet you also love it, it's just completely intoxicating. You can't pull away; you can't be a good little policewoman and stop him from getting away with it. The act, the scene of the crime, takes place on your lips. A simple peck on them and suddenly your body is empty inside, filled only with butterflies and your own fluttering heart.

He is such an annoyance. His voice when he tries to manipulate you, convince you to let this one slide, is always like slow jazz music; totally swooning. One sly criminal, Fanboy is. And the worst part about it is that it only takes a second, almost less. Either bribed or caught by surprise, his lips are on yours and suddenly they are not there anymore, like a sudden injury in a dream; you only feel it for a second.

Your relationship with him is far less than guarded. All the others know now, even the whole town, and they aren't very surprised that two of the biggest nerds in the whole city have a liking for each other that is more than domestic. You wonder what Chum Chum thinks of it, how he feels that the girl—_you_—who used to have an undying obsession for him is now with his best friend.

He tries his best to steal a kiss from you every chance he gets. A hug was alright, but a playful touch on your mouth by his sometimes occupies your thoughts for more of your time than it needs to. Why hadn't you expected this whole criminal case to take place? It's Fanboy, for God's sake. Of _course_ he would do this.

And so you knew it was your job to keep him on probation, in check.

"Oh, c'mon, Yo," he complained to you when he tried to sneak another swipe again, "this is what boyfriends and girlfriends do, you know!" He rolled around your room on the wheely-chair.

"I'm trying to do homework," you replied to him sternly, "I need to focus. And I'm surprised you suddenly know everything there is to know about what to do and what not to do in a relationship." You don't dare turn your head back, because you know with certainty that that would give him the perfect chance to commit another of his crimes.

Feeling his eyes boring into you, you wonder if he's even done his own homework yet. Probably not, considering the look on his report last month. When you're about to ask, your muscles suddenly tense, that familiar tingly feeling along your spine when he plays stealth mode.

"Galen Joseph Waterson!" you nearly shout at him, like a frustrated mother says to her child when they don't clean their room the first time they are asked. "I said '_no_', and that means NO!"

He is shocked by your sudden assertiveness, and you feel a slap of satisfaction when he puts on his pouty face. He's not doing it because you said no, but because you said his full name out loud. You are the only person in the entire universe besides Chum Chum (not including Fanboy's parents . . . awkward) whom he has told you his full name.

Fanboy hated that, and you just now make a rule in your head that you can use that full name only when you are beyond furious. And now being Fanboy's girlfriend, you realize that you might have to use that name quite often.

He'd stolen your first kiss, kept it tucked away safely like a note tucked in a palm-patted shirt pocket. He just did those little kiss-and-runs because he adores you, wants to keep his signature on you for as long as he can. Your shoulders suddenly feel weak, and they slump. The numbers in the math textbook are only a blur, a figment.

You let out a defeated sigh. "Oh, _fine_." And then you get up and bend over the wheely-chair, being a bad girl and stealing a kiss from him for once. He smiles with a blush, and you turn with a frown and a huff, trying to once again find the value of _x_.

You had been sucked into his antics. You knew you would eventually. _You_ had been naughty this time, but you didn't care. As a matter of fact, you found that it actually felt pretty good . . . that feeling of getting away with it.

* * *

**That last line, oh how I love it so! This was something completely random I came up with hours ago, when I started writing it. I have been working on it for a while now.**

**I like the idea of Fanboy being all curious and naughty when alone with his girlfriend in a relationship. Can you guys picture that? Fanboy with piercings tattoos, and having a mugshot? I certaintly can, and I picture Yo being a voice of reason and the pretty policewoman trying to keep him on probation and in check XD I just see it going like that, I really do and I'm sorry! XD**

**By the way, the name 'Galen' is a name meaning 'calm'. I guess Fanboy's mother didn't know that her son would become such a big ball of fun bouncing on sugar highs 24/7. R&R Please!**

**Taka out~030**


End file.
